Atlantis Music Festival
Atlantis Music Festival (abrevied "AMF") is a musical competition of pop songs and ballades between the counries from the Atlantis , Members of ABC (Atlantis Broadcasting Council) . The contest has as Model the Eurovision Song Contest . AMF has so far 13 editions and the 14th edition will be next year . It started from the year 2007 with the first edition held in Chetado , Boenia , The first winner was Boenia . There are countries with only one victory so far these are victories : Kritiko(2008)-actually being territory of Kribeca, Boyos(2009), Dorsia(2010), Pheariand(2011), Porsia(2012), Podikanne(2013) , Silivia(2016), Veridia(2017), Atnamas(2019) and two victories Astrany(2014 & 2015) and Boenia(2007 & 2018) Here in this map you can see all the countries who participated over the years : Before 2016 Reorganisation green = countries which participate once or more than once yellow= countries who never participated pink= debuted but later withdrawn in the same year and never returned (See Participation over the years Map ) After 2016 reorganisation All the countries from Atlantis had participated once or more, even Canada and United States of America And here we can see the map of winig countries (Victories Map) after 2016 reorganisation yellow=2 victories pink= one victory grey= zero victories The debuting of the countries *countries in italics had no longer taking part after the 2016 reorganisation 'The 2016 Political Reorganisation ' New states formed earlier : The Colondies and Laurin merged into North West KIngom of Colondies and Laurin making the debut this time; Berny, Calas, Deadinne, Sloteen unified with Ydoka; Gandoly unified with Hevores; Hevores, Astridy, Nagenia , Satavery , Bodavia, Veridia expanded their territories by the spliting of Zeleta; Calamia unified with Boenia after years of conflicts, and took North Basialope under the tutelage of Boenia Silanidy baceme independent of Bioncidy , and Bioncidy took Osara . Belth, Beriana, Berlandy, Cador, Cassa, Daka, Dayla , Ereve, Indoletium, Kritiko, Streeshn , Ysly, Zerionis&Bolidra merged into Federation of Kribeca; Analimonton, Bomalia, Bosidy, Codolorium unified with Loverium; Castriheye and Carasinne merged into Captaly; Barna, Davila and Some territories of Dorsia and Somolivia unified with Louisinne; Zepassia and Urzu unified with Psiody; Vessit and Gota unified with Adlama ; Deberes and Nyora merged into Onerquidy; Aske unified with Maerland; Varsee and Varsia merged into Varsenia; Silivia took Zissen and gave Lamin to Porsia; Mondilia splitted into Loder and Onyx and gave the North Region to Silivia; Lavetia unified with Janille; Porsia and Porsidy took The Allygey by Podikane , Porsia taking the Island of Alessia and Porsidy took The Islands of Mary, Helene, Christine and Andrea; Helimine united with Eline; Panther and Ziceres merged into Tassidy; Nesmerre took Odona by CeO ; Movino took Quatrine; Pheariand took Abloosia by Podikanne; Balithe, East Balitha, Basia and Ucrines merged into Iveridy; Garando and Berlaterre merged into Garanidy; Somolivia, Atinga, Litoraletha, Goulfe, CeO(except Odona), Rovia, Meditosia and Elmin territory unified with Vella; Mondte Pirocka unified with Atnamas. AMF over the years Countries in AMF Former participants before The political reorganisation in 2015-2016 Annual Situation Grid "X" = the country participated "-"= the country didn't participate yellow = the coutry won the edition grey = the cutry finished on 2nd place orange = the country finished on 3rd place red = the country finished on last place in the Grand Final green = the country didn't pass the Semi Final Here you can see the result in AMF in the editions 2007-2010 2007 2008 2009 2010 Languages of the winning songs Autoqualified finalists From 2007 since 2011 all the participants took part in the Grand Final due to the low number of entries , AMF had only one show From 2012 till now the format of the contest content 2 Semi Finals and 1 Grand Final, 3 evenings of show The finalists were decided by the voting in the 2 Semi Finals the best ranked songs qualified (a number of songs established by ABC in both Semi Finals , 7 qualifiers from each SF in 2012 and 10 qualifiers from each SF from 2013 till now). Also there were countries that qualified automatically in the Grand Final and didn't need to pass the Semi Final , due to being main sponsorship for the edition (years 2012 & 2013), being ranked in top 6 of the previous edition (2014 till now), being host country or being special guest * special guest **Varsenia was a debutant but autoqualified by Varsee taking 5th place in 2016 but merged in to a new state, Varsenia and kept the same Broadcaster Service. Participating Countries in AMF Active Adara, Adlama, Astrany, Astridy, Atnamas , Berlas, Bioncidy, Bodava, Bodona, Boenia, Boyos , Canada, Captaly, Dorsia , Eline, Feelerthale, Garanidy , Hevores, Iveridy, Janille, Loder, Louisinne, Loverium , Maerland, Movino, Nageny, Nesmerre, Onerquidy, Onyx, Pheariand, Podikanne , Porsia , Porsidy, Psiody , Silanidy, Silivia, Tassidy, Terinidia , Uruke, USA, Varsenia, Vedra, Vella , Veridia, Vikingland , Wanzo , Wildane, XedelYana, Ydoka, Zeebland In 2019 three countries that changed their names: Satavery changed its name in "Adara" Kribeca changed it's name in "Berlas" North West Kingdom of Colondies and Laurin changed it's name in "Feelerthale" Unactive Suspended - Withdrawn '' - ''Unsuccesfull debuting '' Eto Eija, Sintemissi ''Former Participats Barna, Basia, Belth, Beriana, Berlandy, Berlaterre, Cador, Calamia, Cardia, Cassa, Codolorium, Colondy, Daka, Davila, Ereve, Goulfe, Helimine, Indoletium, Kritiko, Laurin ,Levy, Mondilia, Mondte Pirocka, Osara, Panther, Polaria, Somolivia, Varsee, Varsia, Vessit, Ysly, Ziceres, Zissen.